


Incense

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Sabal's guesses are a little too accurate.





	Incense

“Ajay, good job delivering that cargo truck to the Golden Path. We’ll put those supplies to good use, I promise you.” Ajay blinked, pulling out his radio.  


“How did you know I delivered a supply truck? I pulled into the outpost less than a minute ago.”  


“Kyra told me. I asked her to watch over you, and she told me of your victory.”  


“Kyra told you? No offence, but that’s bullshit.” Sabal chuckled.  


“It’s true. Kyra tells me everything, right down to your deepest, darkest secrets.” Now it was Ajay’s turn to laugh.  


“Oh yeah? What are these deep, dark secrets that Kyra tells you about?”  


“Well, for example, the fact that you love the smell of incense that clings to me after I meditate, and that you’re overly affectionate just for a chance to catch a whiff of me.” Ajay froze. Earlier that day, Sabal had patted him on the shoulder and Ajay had inhaled a delicious smell of incense that he decided could only belong to Sabal. And he’d hugged Sabal a minute later just to inhale that intoxicating scent again.  


“...Ajay? I was joking.”  


“...Oh.”  


“...Well, for the record, Chandra radioed me to tell me you had delivered the supply truck. The incense was...a lucky guess, apparently.”  


“Yeah. Well, this is awkward.”  


“Not at all. It just means I’m going to be meditating a lot more often from now on.”


End file.
